The Courage of Intelligence
by fanfictionlover101
Summary: Hermione is being sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor – the hat isn't sure which.


**A/N: This is a story to go with Not Slytherin and A Gryffindor Werewolf which features Sirius' and Remus' sortings.**

**Summary: Hermione is being sorted into Ravenclaw or Gryffindor – the hat isn't sure which.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Hermione Granger walked quickly towards the hat and jammed it on her head, excited about the prospect of living in the castle and learning all about magic and the wizarding community in the next seven years of her life, and then continuing on after that. She was also incredibly nervous however, and rightly so. The choice that this hat made could influence – _would _influence – the rest of her life and she wasn't sure what she wanted to be known as.

From the moment that she had found out about being a witch she had tried to find out as much as possible about the world which she had only recently entered. Among all that information, she had also learned about the four Hogwarts houses and had made her own assumptions about each house. She knew that Slytherin was known for their cunning and ambition and while she knew she was ambitious, she didn't think she was enough for that house. She liked learning itself, and ambition just went with it. But she cherished the actual act of learning more than the results.

From there, Ravenclaw had sounded the best. It was the house that she had known was to be hers from the moment she had discovered the traits. She was intelligent, witty and loved to learn. Nothing motivated her more. She knew she was talented, having practised many spells already in her eagerness to be the best, she was confident in what she could do and contribute in this world.

She had skimmed over Hufflepuff; having not had many friends, she couldn't really judge herself in that house. She would do anything for her family, so she knew she was loyal, but it definitely wasn't one of her strongest traits. She wanted friends, but also knew that her intelligence was more important to her than that. She had found that out the hard way over the past eleven years at school, friendless and alone.

From the books that she had read, Gryffindor _did_ sound like the best house to be in but she quickly dismissed that idea, she really wasn't that brave. She was too shy to really reach out to people at her old school and although she tried to use her intelligence to make friends, Hermione always ended up being bullied and made fun of for always knowing the answer to things or knowing too much. She couldn't help it, that was just the way she was.

"Hello, Miss Granger," a voice said in her ear, making her jump. _H-hello_, she thought back nervously.

"Hmm, I see plenty of intelligence. I also see cleverness, wit and a strong thirst for knowledge. You enjoy being at the top of everything academically and strive to do the best you can. This shows motivation and eagerness – strong qualities in a Ravenclaw. You also enjoy being with people who will respect you for your intelligence instead of shunning you for it. I see great things in store for you if placed in Ravenclaw... OH! This is interesting..."

Hermione's thoughts froze in place. What was the 'OH!' about? Was it bad? Was the hat considering putting her in a house other than Ravenclaw? What had it seen?

"I also see plenty of courage and a strong sense of daring and nerve. You would not hesitate to take action if those you love are in danger. You will do what you think is right no matter the consequences. You have a strong heart and a strong sense of loyalty and chivalry."

_Either house?_ Hermione had been positive that the hat would choose Ravenclaw for her immediately. She had thought about Gryffindor, sure, but that hadn't really meant anything. She honestly didn't expect to be put anywhere else. She had never really displayed courage or chivalry or nerve or daring or anything of the sort. The Sorting Hat had to be totally wrong!

"You think so, do you? You never stood up for yourself when you had strong opinions or were frightened by what might be said or done against you?"

Now that she thought about it, there had been many times when she had been scared of going to school even because she was bullied so much. But her love for learning had been stronger than her fear and she had continued to go even though no one would be her friend and would tease her all the time. Calling her a "teacher's pet" or a "goody two-shoes" or other names. Just because she wanted to learn as much as possible and wanted to do well in life. She didn't break rules even to fit in, knowing that people just thought of her as a stick in-the-mud or as someone who took life too seriously. Not even after eleven years of being friendless and alone had she stopped doing what she loved or let others tell her what to do or who to be. But was she really brave enough to go into a house where bravery stood out above all else?

"You would do well in either house. In Ravenclaw you would be accepted completely for your motivation and talents. It's where you expected to be, _who_ you expected to be. You would thrive in a place where what you value most is the most appreciated and the most respected.

However, you have a chance to branch out. To be whomever you _want_ to be, whomever you _can_ be – not just who you _expect_ to be. You would have to work harder to be accepted. It would be a challenge, but isn't that what you love most about life? Of course," the hat said smugly, "it _is_ my choice. I had the feeling that you needed to hear about the great qualities that you have. And I believe that you will do the very best, not just well, but extraordinarily well, in... GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was positive that she had heard incorrectly, but upon removing that had she saw that it was really the Gryffindor table that was cheering. Not Hufflepuff, or Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor. And as she ran to be greeted and congratulated by her new house mates, she realised that she had never felt so good in her life. Maybe there really was more to her than she had thought...


End file.
